


Snowballing

by frostedgoddess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cold Carlos, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heating is broken at Auradon Prep, and Jay may be using the blizzard as an excuse to get all cuddly with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballing

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I'm on holidays so I feel like I deserve a break for not my best work. I wrote part of this on a plane and a 30 year old man read part of it over my shoulder and was like "That's so cute!" It was mega weird but I hope you guys agree.
> 
> This is dedicated to Skypan, as she recently did a great prompt for me in her oneshot collection "Alternate Jaylos" called "Anniversary" so please check that out if you like the stuff I write because most of hers is also super fluffy.

Somewhere around 2am, one by one, the students of Auradon Prep start to wake up. Shaking and shivering and cursing fills the dorms and soon doors open as cantankerous, sleep deprived teenagers fill the hallways.

The heat has gone out at Auradon Prep.

Carlos had been one of the first to wake up, and Jay one of the last. They met in the atrium of the school where sleepy-eyed royalty milled around in varying states of dress between pyjamas and full parka jackets and snow boots.

“Jaaay…It’s cold.”

Jay was wearing a thin white V-neck and sweat pants that he used as his sleep clothes. Carlos was wearing a thick down jacket and a scarf wrapped up to his nose. Yet Jay barely had goose bumps and Carlos was visibly shaking. Jay could only give his roommate a sympathetic smile as Fairy Godmother stood on the staircase to address the grumpy teens, looking unruffled and polished as ever despite the ungodly hour.

“I’m afraid to tell you all that the heating system for the school has…imploded.” She announced. “And since there is a blizzard, we can’t get a delivery of a new one for at least a few days. So I suggest you rug up warmly and go get some sleep because classes will be proceeding as normal tomorrow with the exception of Tourney, all practise and games will be suspended until further notice.” The team and some fans groaned at that, not that anyone wanted to venture outside in the cold even for sports. “Now back to bed, classes start in five hours.”

Fairy Godmother then turned to go back to her rooms, effectively dismissing everyone present. The students went back to their cold rooms, whispering between themselves about the unfortunate timing of the malfunction. But there was nothing to be done, and so they filed back into their rooms, resigning themselves to a sleepless night, most of their either keeping on the jackets they put on to go outside or putting on more clothing before crawling under extra covers to try and sleep.

Carlos crawled under his sheets, shivering. His only possessions were his clothes and the things that came from the school so he didn’t have spare blankets. He shook in his thick clothes even after he fell asleep. Jay sat awake in bed, unable to get back to sleep with the tiny pained sounds Carlos made as he slept as rugged up as he could.

After an hour of this, Jay couldn’t take it any more and got up, dragging everything except the sheet off of his own bed and wrapping them around his roommate, within seconds the shivering stopped and finally Jay laid back down, telling himself that it was all the noise that had prevented him from getting a good night’s sleep. Even though Jay was now pretty cold, he put on a jacket and just sucked it up, Carlos needed those blankets far more than him clearly.

The next day, Carlos woke up warm. Too warm. It was uncomfortably hot in his bed and he pushed them back. To be hit with a wall of frigid air. He noticed immediately that the blankets on his bed had doubled overnight and looked over to see Jay curcled pathetically underneath a single blanket, making quiet little sounds of discomfort as he slept. Carlos was speechless, he knew Jay never felt the cold like he did but it was freezing in their dorm room and a nasty draught was coming in from somewhere. Carlos just didn’t know how to respond to the massive sacrifice that his best friend had made just to keep him comfortable.

He took his blankets off his bed and put them on Jay, leaving Jay’s borrowed ones but giving his friend the ones still warm from his own body heat. Immediately Jay relaxed from his curled position. Carlos got out some warm clothes for Jay to wear and packed his school bag, wanting to let his friend sleep in as much as possible but after another half an hour he knew they were pushing it.

“Jay?” Carlos asked, sitting on the side of the bed and touching his cold hand to Jay’s shoulder to shake him awake.  
“Wha-?” Jay blurted out blearily as he woke up, flinching from the feeling of Carlos’ icy fingers against his skin.  
“Jay, class, you have fifteen minutes.”

Jay jumped out of bed, quickly getting ready thanks to Carlos’ preparations, as he struggled to shove his cold toes into his boots Carlos coughed and looked down at his hands awkwardly.

“Jay, uh, man, not that I’m not thankful – but, you really didn’t have to give me all your blankets, you must have been freezing.” Carlos stuttered out, not wanting to sound ungrateful.  
“Carlos, literally nothing was worse than hearing you shiver and whine. It was worth it.”

Carlos’ head snapped up so fast that his neck clicked painfully. His brown eyes open wide and his lips forming a perfect zero shape. Jay’s ears went scarlet when he realised what he said.

“Jay…what?”  
“I-It was just so annoying?” Jay said hesitantly, asking Carlos more than telling him. Carlos relaxed, but some small part of him clenched painfully.  
“Oh right, yeah, sorry. Thanks for the warm stuff anyways.”  
“Don’t sweat it.” But they both knew it was something more.

Carlos left the room quietly with Jay, waving goodbye as they split up for their different classes, but as Carlos walked, shivering to his class alone, he felt something other than blatant hatred for the cold weather. For a single second there, a crack had formed in Jay’s seemingly impenetrable, emotionless armour and he’d done something genuinely caring. So despite the cold, Carlos held that against him like a fire deep in his stomach.

Unfortunately it only seemed to get colder through the day, every time a door was opened it was followed by a sharp gust of frozen air and before second period, any trace warmth from the heating system was gone. Carlos paid attention in class but his notes were minimal due to his stiff, icy fingers. Carlos was just leaving his Advanced Mechanics class when he saw Jay and Chad walking towards him.

Carlos lifted up a hand to wave but his other hand, left to hold his textbooks and notebooks was too cold to keep a proper grip and his belongings went sprawling. Carlos clapped his hands over his mouth, not enough heat in him to even allow a blush. Immediately Chad and Jay dropped down to help him collect his books and loose pieces of paper, Jay shook his head minutely at Chad.

“I got it man.”  
“Sure?” Chad asked, puzzled as to why Jay wanted to pick up Carlos’ stuff, as the boy was too cold to really do much himself.  
“Yes. Catch up with you later?” Jay said, and Chad handed the two books he had already collected to Jay.

Carlos had been standing just a little too far away to hear the exchange but he waved hesitantly as Chad walked away and then held his hands out to get his books from Jay.

“Nu-uh, you’re not getting these back, I don’t want to have to pick up all your stuff again.”  
“My hands are just cold.” Carlos whined but Jared shook his head.  
“Hey,” Jay said, as if he had just had a good idea and held out his free hand.  “Here.”

Carlos stared at the hand as if it were some alien thing, completely foreign. Then he dove forward and tucked his hand into Jay’s impossibly warm palm before the other boy could retract his offer.

“Do you want my jacket?”  
“No, Jay, I’m okay thank you.”  
Carlos didn’t see it but Jay glared for a single second.

Later that night, Jay heard a horrific shriek come from the shared bathroom. Even though he’d almost been expecting it, it still surprised him. Carlos charged out, looking livid and holding his Tourney letterman jacket in one hand. It was soaking wet.

“Jay? Do you take care of anything? You got my jacket wet when you took a shower! You know how cold I can get, what am I supposed to do? Huh?”  
Jay hadn’t been expecting that level of upset but he forced his expression to stay calm as he took off his own jacket, his name stitched onto the back and handed it to Carlos.  
“Jay…you’ll freeze.”  
“I kind of deserve it yeah? I soaked your jacket through, come on, put it on, it’s still warm.” He cajoled.

Carlos took the jacket and slid one arm through, swinging it around to put it on completely before doing up the press studs over his warm underclothes. Jay didn’t know how to describe the emotion that ran through him at the sight of Carlos clad in his jacket, the way it was _just_ too big, ending on his thighs. Jay didn’t know how to describe the emotion but he didn’t want to think about it and instead just shoved it further back in his mind.

Carlos settled into bed but the moment that Jay’s residual heat left the jacket, he began shaking.  
“Carlos, it doesn’t make any sense for us to both be cold, please take my blankets.”  
“No, I won’t let you freeze; if you lose any fingers then Coach will never let me hear the end of it.”

Hearing Carlos shiver caused Jay to ache, knowing he could help but Carlos just wouldn’t let him.  
“Wait, there is a solution where we both stay warm.”  
“Really?”

Jay heard Carlos climb out of bed but couldn’t see him clearly in the dark room, he did feel Carlos’ blankets getting set on the top of his and he opened his mouth to protest when he felt Carlos climb in with him. _Yes._

“Jay? Is this okay, if it’s too much I can go back-”  
“Nope, it’s good, it’s good to have someone smart like you to come up with ideas  to keep us both warm.”  
Jay forced himself not to flinch when Carlos curled against him, hands burning cold where they pressed through his shirt.  
“Jay, so warm.” Carlos said sleepily, curling into him in a display of trust Jay had never received from anyone.  
“Yeah, warm, get to sleep buddy.”  
“’Kay.”

Jay woke up with Carlos in his arms. Carlos had curled right into him and was sleeping peacefully and it brought to the surface everything about Carlos that Jay had tried to hide. The way he made Jay feel everything, the sun on his face, his heartbeat in his neck. Everything just felt so much more with Carlos there, classes made sense under his quiet tutelage and tourney games went by smoothly with him on the field. Sure he was friends with Mal and Evie and Chad, even Ben. But Carlos fell into a category all of his own. Jay just always had assumed that the title of that category was ‘Best Friend’ but in the last few weeks Jay wasn’t so sure about that.

Jay was pretty sure Best Friends didn’t want to hold hands and put other Best Friends in their clothes or cuddle the way he did with Carlos. Like all the freaking time. Jay knew how he felt, even if he wasn’t entirely ready to confront his emotions just yet.

Eventually Carlos woke up too, looking kind of embarrassed at the way he folded completely into his friends arms and they pulled apart awkwardly.

Jay smiled and got dressed, smiling to himself at his name stitched in bright yellow across Carlos’ back. That was another way Carlos was special. Even though Jay had ditched his stealing lifestyle and thief honour code, he still struggled with giving stuff away, even as gifts. But seeing Carlos in possession of something that was his just made him feel warm inside, despite the fact that the heat was still broken.

Wait, actually, it wasn’t that cold. With a sinking feeling Jay’s mind reached the only suitable conclusion. The heating was fixed, the cold was gone and so was the last of Jay’s excuses to be all touchy feely with Carlos.

Carlos put on on new layers but still did up Jay’s jacket over his clothes much to Jay’s surprise. Then he forcefully took Jay by the hand and made for the door, clearly on his was to go have breakfast.

“Carlos?”  
“What?”  
“Are you still cold?” Jay asked, instantly regretting it when Carlos’ hand retracted as if it had burned him, eyes going wide and shrinking in on himself.  
“I thought that we-I mean you-we…your jacket?” Carlos said, unhelpfully, gesturing at himself and Jay wanted to fix his friend’s stricken expression but he just didn’t specifically know what was wrong.

“Carlos, your words, use your words buddy.”  
“Jay, I know you were always no good with your words.” Carlos said, drawing in an audibly shaky breath.  
“That’s true, but Carlos what are you talking about?”  
“Well, you know Ben gives Mal his jacket all the time? And you held my hand? I don’t know much about dating but I thought you just didn’t want to talk about it and that we were…”  
“Carlos, you thought we were dating?”  
“Since yesterday. Jay I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make anything awkward.” Carlos moved to undo Jay’s jacket and _no_.

“Carlos. I never thought we were dating. But that’s all I wanted. I just didn’t know it yet.”

Carlos’ expression was like the sun coming out from behind clouds, suddenly he was bright and chirpy again,  
“So I can keep the jacket?”  
“Sure, there was enough confusion between us two, we don’t want anyone else getting confused about whether we’re together or not.”

Carlos leaped at Jay, pressing their mouths together firmly, slipping his face sideways as he opened his cherubic lips. Carlos had talent and it was all Jay could do to hold on for the ride as he was kissed within an inch of his life, fireworks going off behind his eyes when they slid shut.

“Since there have been enough miscommunications, Carlos, please be my boyfriend, I adore you.”  
“Yes, anything.”

When they turned up to breakfast, arm in arm with kiss-bruised lips and Carlos in Jay’s jacket, a few lone wolf whistles came out.

“How long?” Evie said, the second they sat down.  
“This morning technically…” Carlos began.  
“But really it’s been a few day huh sweetheart?” Jay interrupted

A blind man could have seen the delighted way Carlos’ dark eyes lit up with pleasure, at both the acknowledgement and the endearment.

“Whatever you say. Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have time, I always feel sort of desperate when I ask but it really makes my day. Also, if there's something you'd like me to write, tell me!


End file.
